


说谎

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 澈汉/pwp/愚人节点文不擅长所以瞎写写/随便插了两嘴子勋圆勋和顺奎
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	说谎

**Author's Note:**

> 澈汉/pwp/愚人节点文不擅长所以瞎写写/随便插了两嘴子勋圆勋和顺奎

崔胜澈坐在李知勋的小电瓶车出发吧铁拳号的后座，脸上的表情是愁云惨淡万里凝。

已经是四月但是今年的天气暖和的很慢，天气变好的时候——空气里的春风刮得人心痒难耐的时候崔胜澈、李知勋和权顺荣他们三个人总会结伴去庙里求一次姻缘。

但是今年还一直没去，这个财年年初公司都运转得不顺利，崔胜澈和权顺荣在的集团暂停了上半年唯一一次的晋升，李知勋他们公司干脆直接免了提薪。

日子不好过，情感生活也不顺利，三个人里连总是乐观的权顺荣也愁眉苦脸的，反倒是从来都没有什么状态的李知勋，总之是一直没有状态的状态，倒没有什么改变。

崔胜澈迷信，总把今年的这些不顺利归结为没有去求神拜佛，不像其他两个人，他每次总要问问自己今年的姻缘，其实他这两年和尹净汉虽然小事不断但是大体方向上没有什么问题，他自己心里也很清楚，但总是一定要被亲口告诉才觉得安心。

“得了吧你，直说中年危机就得了，别不承认。”李知勋臭脸，周五工作结束之后他们约在常去的酒馆，等权顺荣结账出来的时候李知勋站在下风口点烟，“年龄大了要承认，哥，都三十岁的人了。”

“呀！说话的时候注意点嘴巴！明年你们也就三十了！别这个时候嘲笑哥老！”

“我们可没有嫌弃过三十岁啊，哥！”权顺荣刚好从里面推门出来，顺势搂住皱着眉头看手机的崔胜澈。

李知勋笑了，然后扒着权顺荣的肩膀：“而且哥不是当了一天的哥，就要当一辈子哥吗？”

这是当年崔胜澈教训他们两个人的时候说的话，现在反被李知勋拿出来取笑他，崔胜澈气得吹胡子瞪眼。

桥上的风大，崔胜澈得蜷缩成一个团躲在李知勋身后才能够完全躲过迎面吹来的大部分冷风。他的下巴紧贴着李知勋的肩膀，从后视镜李知勋偶尔能看见他脸上的表情。

他们两个人的眼神对上，崔胜澈还要可怜巴巴地问一句：“怎么办，尹净汉要和我分手了。”

李知勋硬着风破口大骂，最近好不容易因为没减脂和全圆佑一起吃饭长出来的二两脸颊肉被风刮得有点变形：“操啊，我还就他妈的想不通了，你丫会不会找时间啊，我和全圆佑今天早上刚分手。”

“啥？”这消息听得崔胜澈把头稍微抬起来了一点，“你说你和全圆佑也分手了？为啥啊？”

李知勋没说话，皱着眉头看路，他忘带墨镜，遮阳的头盔又被臭美的崔胜澈戴在头上，大中午强烈的阳光就照在他眼睛里。

骑到半桥，还没过一半李知勋就愁眉苦脸地停车了：“要不你下去吧，要不然别人说咱们两个单身男同性恋骑一辆车授受不清。”

崔胜澈把头上的头盔摘下来了，因为捂久了所以刘海染得潮潮的，有些头发贴在额头上，这个时候为了有辆车坐使尽浑身解数：“要不是没有尹净汉，咱俩哪来的授受不亲。”

李知勋挑眉，但是估计带着头盔崔胜澈看不到他的表情：“咋了，感情你还是为爱变1吗？”

“你不是都为爱做0了吗？”崔胜澈拿脚轻踢李知勋的小腿肚，“你和全圆佑那点屁事（他原本想说屁股上那点事）我都门儿清，你就别狡辩了。”

“得，我看咱俩要不授受不清要不撞号，那你还是离我远点吧。”李知勋说完就往后搡崔胜澈。

感觉有点不对，崔胜澈看着一动不动的李知勋心里打鼓，为了给自己在这场周旋中找一点余地又立马补了一句：“你别生气的太早！我给你说……”

李知勋一把就把崔胜澈从车后座推了下去，差点就要把车钥匙拔下来。

“万一这会儿全圆佑正找尹净汉诉苦呢。”

李知勋的动作做了一半，而后沉默地看着崔胜澈。

“你还是上来吧。”他说。

“不过，我是说，”李知勋快要把出发吧铁拳号开下桥的时候对着后座的崔胜澈，“哥，我们是不是还只是做网友好一点，我们是不是交集太多了。”

他本意是想说他和崔胜澈的生活重合太多，这和崔胜澈和权顺荣是同事的事情性质不一样，他们两个人的男朋友，尹净汉和全圆佑在同一个公司。也不是一年两年的事情了，时间久了就导致原本还挺好对付的全圆佑学得和尹净汉一样，在某些事情上精明的要命。

“嗯，嗯嗯……”风速变小了之后崔胜澈明显就心不在焉起来：“你就别长个嘴天天在那说些有的没的，拉几把倒，给你发消息什么时候给我回过。”

“你找我打游戏我都回了。”

“那不还是因为你和全圆佑双排没意思要找人？尹净汉都能锻炼成国服第一辅助我真的没话说。”

“那是净汉哥聪明。”

“那是因为我教得好！”进了市区的水泥森林情况就没有那么难捱，崔胜澈又有了闲心看手机，尹净汉还是没有回他早上的消息，这让他突然有了点这次真的悬的感觉，可是又不知道该怎么办，泄愤只能靠挤兑李知勋，也不管能不能真的成功，“我有的时候真的怀疑你是装傻还是真的傻。”

到地方停车，李知勋把两个人的头盔摘下来放进车后面的储物箱，上了锁之后说：“你是真傻，这才是我的武器，不然你以为全圆佑那么好上钩啊。”

崔胜澈站在商业街几家轻奢店招牌下发呆，站了会儿才想起来是给金珉奎挑礼物来了，他看看表，现在是下午四点，如果不出意外的话晚上八点金珉奎生日聚会他们所有人都会见面，包括尹净汉，在那之前自己能做些什么呢？

哦对了，差点忘了和尹净汉一起过来的说不定还有今天早上还在李知勋床上的全圆佑：“傻子1没市场。”

拌了十几年嘴李知勋这会儿真的再懒得和崔胜澈计较，“我说您老就消停一会儿吧，我们几个人里面你和尹净汉在一起时间最久，你与其在这里操心会不会真分手的问题，不如想想以后你俩孩子要叫啥名儿跟谁姓。”

说完又针对崔胜澈刚才的话回了一句：“你这么讲我倒真的分不清你是在骂我还是在骂全圆佑了。”

……

“胜澈哥，我听珉奎说净汉哥这会和全圆佑一起呢。”晚些时候他们三个一起在酒店房间帮忙布置房间的时候权顺荣挤在崔胜澈旁边说，迫使崔胜澈打爆了一个G字母气球。

在不远处茶几前垒饮料瓶的李知勋也碰倒了两个饮料瓶。

“你咋……不对，珉奎咋知道的？”崔胜澈问，手里的打气筒被权顺荣不动声色地拿过去，在场的gay可以少几个，金珉奎名字里就只有一个G，崔胜澈要是再打爆最后一个G他看全场人都一起做直男也不是什么大事儿。

“他看见了啊。”权顺荣讲，“今天净汉哥他们和珉奎视频来着。”

他们什么时候关系这么好了？李知勋神不知鬼不觉地凑过来问，顺带着把权顺荣手里的东西抢走了：“权顺荣，叫你男朋友少找全圆佑玩，听到没？”

权顺荣头上被问号砸出来一头包，全圆佑不还是我们介绍你认识的吗？怎么翻脸不认人啊？李知勋你天天和全圆佑演谍战剧就别总想着我们都和你们一样。

于是李知勋打爆了倒数第二个G字母。

“还有，”权顺荣这才终于真的把打气筒拿到自己手里，“你们几个爱吵架能不能每次别带着我和金珉奎啊，我俩还好好的呢。”

“看到没，这才是傻子1。”李知勋拿下巴指指权顺荣，对着崔胜澈说。

“那是珉奎大度，不然你俩分手次数最多。”崔胜澈淡淡地留下来一句，眼里看没活就自己跑到一边的沙发上躺着休息，“估计是珉奎见你太好对付所以懒得和你计较吧。”

苦中作乐，他俩好歹找到点安慰，倒是在权顺荣打爆最后气球的时候问金珉奎看到了什么。

这算是个什么事儿……

权顺荣一张脸皱成个苦瓜，但是又不得不回答这两个人的问题：“还能看到啥，说是一起哭得很伤心呢。”

李知勋第一个不信，但是崔胜澈脸上的表情却很严峻，这倒让李知勋有点害怕了，只好问：“呀，你这次为啥和尹净汉吵架啊。”

“没吵架，”崔胜澈翻着手机，“他在公司说自己没告诉别人和我谈恋爱的事情，我生气了。”

“这有什么好生气的，哥？”权顺荣转头不解地看着崔胜澈，显然没有得到对方正面的回应，“你不是也没告诉净汉哥你在公司很受欢迎的事吗？”

“因为他告诉我了才这样的，”崔胜澈半恼半怒地捋了一把刘海，颇有要把头发撸秃也解决不了问题的气势，“去接他的时候刚好在公司楼下看见了，他告诉我了之后生气的。”

“可是不管净汉哥有没有告诉你，你不都看见了么？不都知道了吗？”

“尹净汉说不说是不一样的，尹净汉要说不是那就不是咯。”

“那净汉哥回应他了吗？”

“没有。”

“那你在生什么气啊？！”

李知勋沉默着没说话，好像有点懂崔胜澈说的意思但也没有完全明白，但是全圆佑在某些事情上的思考方式和崔胜澈差不多所以他大概能猜出来一些，再来也懒得问。

权顺荣却是要刨根问底的类型，说哥你在公司虽然不接受别人的好意但也不是装单身吗？咱们公司小年轻不管男女看你的眼神一个个都是直的。

“是有这样的情侣啊，顺荣。”崔胜澈是说自己和尹净汉，“这样的情侣也是有的。”

……

还好晚上金珉奎没有因为那个瘪下去的G字母生闷气，主要原因可能还是权顺荣给他买了那只之前每次他看见之后都要停顿几秒的手表做生日礼物。

也没几个人，八九个熟人里面有一半的人在因为分手危机不愉快。说是哭了却没有在尹净汉的脸上看出来异常，倒是全圆佑的眼睛不知道为什么肿着，和李知勋两个人全程不知道在哪里，总之吹蜡烛的时候见了两面就再也没看见过。

后来被其他人叫出来打喷射战士的时候两个人又一起出现了，全圆佑像个没骨头的猫黏在李知勋后背，不知道怎么和好的，反正崔胜澈知道不管是全圆佑还是李知勋都比尹净汉和自己有手段，他们两个人都是花架子，看起来好看，让人觉得有点意思，手指头拨弄两下就散了。

尹净汉最后还是和崔胜澈一起回家，因为聚会上喝了太多只能叫车，尹净汉到家门口的时候都快完全睡过去，快下车的时候才愿意和崔胜澈讲话。

“是到家了吗？”

“嗯。”

回到家之后两个人互相堵在玄关接吻，没两下就脱光，也没喝到很醉，头是晕的但还能硬，裤裆里的东西互相顶着。

“胜澈呀，生气了吗？”

“那你哭了吗？”

“没有，和圆佑一起说好了要骗你和知勋的……唔，腰带……”

“呀！尹净汉！我和李知勋就那么好骗吗？”崔胜澈反而好像因为这个更生气，两个人背对着背坐在床上脱衣服，他先脱好了就从床上翻过去箍住尹净汉的腰。

“知勋有点难骗呢，但是我们说因为你会催眠知勋的所以……哈哈……”尹净汉笑的时候声音从嗓子眼里冒出来，“可是胜澈呀，真的生气了吗？”

崔胜澈被尹净汉搂在怀里，脸在对方的小腹上磨蹭，没好意思说他和李知勋就傻子1展开的论题，因为他今天还真的以为尹净汉会去找全圆佑求安慰，现在这情况下显得自己更傻。他和尹净汉在一起的时间里不是什么都朝互相提起，硬要说起来就是自交往起就保持着成年人之间的距离和带有温馨感的冷淡。

用例子证明就是他们两个人之间那些永远不会被戳破或者揭穿的谎言与秘密，这让崔胜澈觉得安心，他不希望恋爱成为他们两个人之间强行互相迁就的理由，也不希望恋爱让彼此觉得束缚，他希望尹净汉永远是自由的，永远不需要有恋爱的烦恼。

他知道这其实也是自己独自的固执，毕竟年龄也上来了，尹净汉想要在他这里寻求安全感所以开始公开一些不怎么愉快的私生活，这很正常。

“因为没有朝胜澈说谎所以生气了吗？”崔胜澈没说话，尹净汉似乎还是将他读得很明白，“抱歉，因为觉得也不是很大的事情所以……”

想说什么都可以，只是有点不习惯。

崔胜澈直起身子看着尹净汉的脸，眼睛里的东西很沉静。

那以后我会看着办的。

崔胜澈扯出来一个笑，虽然不太好看，但是是真心的，还小声地说生气其实是气话。

“我知道，所以和圆佑一起躲你和知勋也是闹着玩的，”尹净汉凑过去把崔胜澈下撇的嘴角吻上去：“先做爱吧，好吗？想做了。”

“不会这会儿哄我只是因为想做爱吧，”崔胜澈有点不高兴地咬住尹净汉的下嘴唇，一遍套弄对方的内裤里的分身一边不着痕迹地在用自己的蹭上去，只是浅浅地刺激：“啊……可是因为不高兴，不想做了。不是什么大问题不是吗？为什么不在一开始生气的时候就和我说呢？”

内裤的布料单薄，尹净汉早已经湿了一遭了，裆前有一块圆形的水渍。说实话，他有点喜欢崔胜澈生气的样子，不是真的生气，对比起来不如说是闹别扭。但是他发现这样真的有些让人焦急，当下只好让崔胜澈舒服了，再考虑自己的问题：“首先，和男朋友光着搂一起不想做爱才不正常吧……其次，胜澈君，偶尔也需要这样的时候嘛，毕竟，唔……别突然停下啊，毕竟在一起这么久，如果总是一样的话，没意思不是吗？”

“原来觉得我没意思了吗？”崔胜澈逮住了机会地捉弄尹净汉，“既然没意思的话，那我不要了。”

说完两手一拢两腿一并就在床上挺直了，只有身体上那根还立着，在刚才的套弄下，吐出一点前液。

尹净汉明白这是铁了心要让自己吃苦头，可是又怎么会让崔胜澈得手。

“那今天听我的？”说完抬腿跨在崔胜澈身上，居高临下地，“那就让我来修理一下你。”

这话居然也能被自己说出口，话音刚落尹净汉就后悔了，附带掉了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“行啊，听你的。”崔胜澈摆了个舒服的姿势，把胳膊撑在脑袋后面，表情平淡，想要掩饰下半身愈发坚挺的事实。

尹净汉脱了内裤，到现在也没必要掩盖自己的，不如坦诚相对，两个人的阴茎对在一起，他脸红透了，感觉自己和对方都热的要命，恨不得直接就奔主题去了。

想了想还是身体要紧，尹净汉看着崔胜澈下半身膨胀起来的尺寸，无论多少次都会感叹大自然的神奇和自己的辛苦。

以前床头柜上总歪斜着几瓶润滑，不知道今天怎么什么也没找到，起身找了半天，才在抽屉底层翻到一瓶润滑液。

直接探了两指，尹净汉口是心非，他嘴上说觉得崔胜澈没意思，但很清楚崔胜澈受欢迎，也清楚自己其实焦急的要死，心情上觉得崔胜澈太放纵他的前提也是放纵自己，生怕自己抓不住哪天对方就跑了，肉体上说到底人类都是欲望动物，说不性急是假的，他此刻也不再有欲拒还迎的闲情逸致。

他没暖一下，润滑液的温度有点凉，加上两根手指，刺激有些太大了，他仰着脖子喘叹，顺着手指流下来的液体都沾在崔胜澈大腿上。

崔胜澈尤其会抓时机，对方给自己扩张虽然害羞但是进入状态很快，手指灵活地在穴口处摁压，他趁机就塞了自己的手指头进去。

“唔……嗯……”尹净汉本来因为体内的异物感软下去一些，崔胜澈一动作有让他激动地硬起来，索性让崔胜澈做个够，自己也不在意到底谁定节奏的狗屁问题了，伸手抚弄下方两个囊袋。

自开始到现在他还没有碰过那里，稍弄两下就体会到了快感，身体泛出一层好看的粉红色，隐在皮肤底下。

见机行事，崔胜澈按下对方的身子，直接挤了进去。

“啊……嗯……你，你怎么没戴套……”

“今天不想搞套子。”

坐到一半尹净汉就开始喊痛，红着眼睛恳求却得不到崔胜澈的回应或者怜悯，他向来都要一次到底。

“嗯……”他叫出声，不知道是因为快感还是痛苦，因为对方甚至没有让他缓冲，刚坐下就和着他的方向动起来。

难受，会坏掉的吧。

潜意识里想要避开崔胜澈，可每一次躲避都会更猛烈地被对方拉回去。

“疼……”就算是做过很多次的尹净汉也觉得难受，终于嘴软了，也换来对方温柔一些的动作，崔胜澈直起身吻他，把他微凉的嘴唇含在嘴里，煽情地伸舌头扫过他的牙龈，引得他的身体直抖。

“净汉总是在这会儿学不会坚强呢。”吻了一会儿，在尹净汉渐渐放松下来之后，崔胜澈也觉得没有那么难受，才挺起腰把尹净汉往上顶。

每次只顶一点点，等对方自己坐下来，来回没几次动作幅度就越来越大，空气中的气氛也变得热情。

尹净汉前面自己伺候着，后面别人伺候着，自然爽的要死，就算平时注意嘴巴这会儿也骂脏话出来，没一会儿就进入了状态，随着崔胜澈动作幅度开始变大，配合的动作也开始变得积极。

“嗯……嗯！”这个体位进去的尤其深，虽然并没有两个人面对面交叠那样刺激，心理上的快感却叫人更能进入状态。

尹净汉安慰自己的动作越来越快，眼看着就要去了，崔胜澈停下了，他的高潮被打断在半中央。

难熬的尹净汉红着眼咬紧了下嘴唇看对方，他的腿跪得死酸，又在对方的操弄下断断续续的颤抖。

累了，净汉自己动吧。

他又急又委屈，崔胜澈这家伙怎么可能会在床上喊累？不知道对方耍什么花样，活生生把射精的欲望掩下去。身后还痒得要命，坐起再坐下的动作频率完全不止渴，只好无意识间晃着屁股，眼泪都要出来了。

“嗯……崔胜澈，帮帮我……”

“嗯？”

“动，想要更多……”

“尹净汉你就是嘴巴硬，要是嘴巴像身体一样软就好了。”

崔胜澈说完也不顾得对方脸上的害羞，抓紧对方的窄腰就死命抽插。说起来奇怪，尹净汉虽然运动细胞好但是却不爱动，但是身上要胸有胸要腿有腿要屁股有屁股，腰还是细细的。

很好搞。

崔胜澈要是还能在这个时候和对方玩欲情故纵简直就不是男人，加上他也不擅长。

他每次都整根从后穴抽出来，再死命的插到最底，不会刻意地找对方的敏感点，而越是不经意地扫过，越让尹净汉的身体不受控制地战栗。

“嗯……啊……”尹净汉的声音被顶得稀碎，到后来甚至有一些沙哑，胡乱喊着对方的名字。

脸颊上有湿漉漉的东西，流到嘴角上一舔，是咸的。

在对方激烈的动作下尹净汉哭了，又一次快高潮的时候死死攀着崔胜澈的肩头，喘息的声音越来越大，甚至有点变调了，才猛地绷紧，全部射在对方身上，小腹，胸前沾得乱七八糟的。

崔胜澈也射了，量有点多，持续时间有点长。他把尹净汉紧绷的身体松开的时候两个人都在颤抖。

尹净汉抱怨说膝盖酸，崔胜澈还有力气笑他，光着脚跑去客厅拿湿巾清洁。

“一会儿再去洗澡，好吗？”他把尹净汉屁股上的东西擦干净，低声问他。

“没事，明天起来我自己洗也行的。”

“射在里面了，你肚子会痛。”

“啊，好，那就一会儿去吧……呼呼，心情好好，按照崔胜澈的取向——说一个谎吧。”

“说咯。”

“不喜欢你了。”

END.


End file.
